Happily Ever After
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary and cast list

**Summary: Sequel to Somewhere In Wonderland. In my fan-made version of season 5, the final season of Once Upon A Time (I have no idea how many seasons the show will be), Henry convinces Emma and Regina to take him to the Enchanted Forest. The only way to do so is to erase any trace of Storybrooke ever existing. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Cast of characters**

**Robbie Kay as Peter Pan**

**Olivia Holt as Rapunzel**

**Parker Croft as Felix**

**Field Cate as Slightly**

**Skylar Gisondo as Devin**

**Jack Di Blasio as Brandon**

**Rose McIver as Tinkerbell**

**Freya Tingley as Wendy Darling**

**Jamie Chung as Mulan**

**Julian Morris as Philip**

**Sarah Bolger as Aurora**

**Ginnifer Goodwin**** as Snow White**

**Josh Dallas as Charming**

**Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan**

**Lana Parrilla****as Regina Mills**

**Jarod Gilmore as Henry Mills**

**Robert Carlyle**** as Mr. Gold**

**Emilie de Ravin**** as Belle**

**Meghan Ory as Ruby**

**Beverly Elliot as Granny**

**Colin O'Donoghue as Hook**

**Christopher Gauthier as William Smee**

**Alexandra Daddario as Josephine (she did not appear in the previous stories, but she was mentioned. I just forgot to cast someone to play her.)**

**Rachel Shelley as Milah (she did not appear in the previous stories.)**

**Laura Leighton ****as Gothel ****(I did not cast someone to play her in Survivors Of The Curse, because she did not appear, but was mentioned. In this story, she will appear in a flashback chapter, which is why I am casting someone to play her.)**

**Shane Harper as Flynn Rider (I did not cast someone to play him in Survivors Of The Curse, because he did not appear, but was mentioned. In this story, he will appear in a flashback chapter, which is why I am casting someone to play him.)**

**Mia Talerico as baby Rapunzel (she will have everything except for her face covered in a blanket and will not say any lines, to ensure that she passes as a baby even though she is 2 years old.)**

**Amanda Seyfried as Rapunzel's mother**

**Josh Duhamel as Rapunzel's father**

**Maxwell Perry Cotton as young John Darling (the older version will not appear in this story.)**

**Mason Vale Cotton as young Michael Darling (the older version will not appear in this story.)**


	2. Peter's Past (part 1)

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter. It will be written in italics. This chapter is written in the third person point of view.**

Chapter 1: Peter's Past (part 1)

_Tinkerbell used to be a fairy. After attempting to intervene in a human's love life (which is considered a crime in the eyes of the head of the fairies, the Blue Fairy), she got her wings taken away and was banished from the Enchanted Forest. The Blue Fairy sent her to Neverland. _

_Right now, it was night time, and Tinkerbell was looking the unconscious figure that had crashed on the shores of Neverland. The figure was a boy. He was wearing night clothes._

_Tinkerbell suspected that Peter had something to do with this and went to the camp of the Lost Boys. They were dancing around a campfire, completely oblivious of her presence. Tinkerbell whistled, thus getting their attention._

"_Hello Tinkerbell." Peter said. "Would you care to join us?"_

"_No." Tinkerbell snapped. "What I WOULD LIKE is for you to come to the beach with me. You have some explaining to do."_

_Peter got up from the tree stump he was sitting on. "I'll be right back, boys. Do not continue the dancing until I get back, okay?"_

_Pan followed Tinkerbell to the beach. _

"_Explain him." Tinkerbell gestured to the boy._

"_He wanted to come with me to Neverland." Pan said. "You know me, Tinkerbell…I have a soft spot when it comes to children. I was not going to deny him of his wish."_

"_You're pushing your luck, bringing ANOTHER human to Neverland." Tinkerbell said to Pan. "Josephine was not pleased about you bringing the Lost Boys here, but you persuaded her to let them stay. Somehow I doubt you'll be able to persuade her once more."_

_Pan's response to that statement was "well, then we'll just have to try out best to keep his existence a secret."_

_The boy's eyes opened. "Keep whose existence a secret?"_

"_Yours." Pan said. "What's your name, boy?"_

"_Baelfire." The boy said. "I prefer to be called Bae."_

"_All right, Bae, come with me." Pan led Bae back to the camp of the Lost Boys. Tinkerbell went to her tree house._

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Rapunzel's Past (part 1)

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter. It will be written in italics. This chapter is written in the third person point of view.**

Chapter 2: Rapunzel's Past (part 1)

_Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell to Earth and became a golden flower filled with incredibly strong healing properties. An old enchantress named Gothel discovered the flower and horded its healing ability to keep her young for hundreds of years. Centuries later, the pregnant queen of the kingdom of Corona fell deathly ill, leading the king to seek out the legendary mystical plant. Despite Gothel's efforts to hide it, the flower was found, uprooted, and boiled into medicine for the queen, which healed her. A baby princess was born with hair that possessed healing properties. _

_Gothel, wanting to reclaim her immortality and youth, broke into the royal nursery to cut a lock of the princess's hair, only to discover that doing so caused it to lose its magic. She kidnapped the princess and raised her as her own in an isolated tower. She named the princess Rapunzel. The king and queen honored their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year in hopes that one day, their lost princess would return._

_For her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel asked Gothel for permission to go outside the tower to see the source of the annual floating lights, but Gothel refused and said that the outside world was full of dangers._

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Peter's Past (part 2)

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter. It is told from the third person point of view, and is written in italics.**

Chapter 5: Peter's Past (part 2)

_Right now, it was night time, and Tinkerbell was looking the unconscious figures that had crashed on the shores of Neverland. There were two boys and one girl, and they were donned in night clothes. The girl was obviously older than the boys._

_Tinkerbell suspected that Peter had something to do with this and went to the camp of the Lost Boys. "PETER, WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THREE MORE HUMANS TO NEVERLAND?!"_

"_They wanted to come here; same as Bae." Pan said. "I was not going to deny them of their wishes."_

_Tinkerbell massaged her temples. "Oi vey…"_

"_Peter, you have GOT to stop bringing humans to Neverland!" Tinkerbell exclaimed._

_A black haired figure emerged from the water. Her hair was down, and it was wet. Every single strand of her hair was slicked back. The figure had on a floor length aquamarine colored dress with long sleeves made of very thin fabric. The sleeves were see-through, but the rest of the dress wasn't. The shimmer of the fabric was water-like in texture. The skirt of the dress was long in the front and short in the back, and it flowed behind the figure as she walked out of the ocean and onto the sand. She was barefoot._

"_Tinkerbell is right about that, Peter." The figure said. Peter had just noticed who the figure was: Josephine. When mermaids come out of the water, they grow legs and their tails transform into a dress styled like the dress Josephine had on._

"_I have been keeping a close eye on the island from the ocean." Josephine said. "You have been bringing humans to Neverland. You know that is against the rules, Peter."_

"_I have no choice but to punish you." Josephine slung the boy over her shoulders, walked knee deep in the water, and put Pan's head underneath the water. Ocean water quickly filled Pan's lungs._

"_Stop, please!" A rather helpless Pan exclaimed from under the water. _

_Josephine brought Pan's head up from underneath the water. Pan gasped for breath._

_A sadistic smile formed on Josephine's lips. "I rather enjoyed that."_

"_The Lost Boys said that attempting to drown teenage boys is your favorite thing to do." Pan said. His breathing had returned to normal; he was no longer gasping for breath. "They were right."_

"_I only attempt to drown teenage boys for fun when I'm incredibly bored." Josephine said. "I mostly use drowning as a form of punishment."_

_~Line break~_

_A ship known as the Jolly Roger was headed towards Neverland. One the ship were Killian Jones, his crew, and the former wife of the Dark One, Milah (who Killian had fallen in love with). They met at a bar._

"_The Dark One is such a coward. I can't believe I was ever married to him." Milah said to Killian. "The only good thing that came out of our marriage was Bae. If I ever find him, I am taking him as far away from his father as possible."_

_Milah didn't know where Bae was; she just knew he had gone missing._

_Neverland came into view._

"_Land ho, lads!" Killian yelled to his crew._

_Killian, his crew, and Milah stepped off the ship._

"_Welcome to Neverland." Killian said. "From what I have heard, this place is full of treasure. It is also filled with magic."_

"_Let's find some treasure!" Milah exclaimed._

_Killian, his crew, and Milah headed to a cave known as Skull Rock. They attempted to steal treasure from there._

_Josephine appeared in front of them in a puff of red smoke. She has teleportation powers. She has the ability teleport herself to other places, and she can use her teleportation powers to summon others directly to her location. All she has to do is say their name and snap her fingers._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Josephine demanded coldly._

"_Don't worry your pretty little head, girl." Smee told her. "We're just going to take some treasure and be on our merry way."_

"_My name is Josephine, not girl." Josephine glared at Smee. "I am the guardian of this island. Nobody leaves this place without my permission. Oh, and by the way, NO ONE is allowed to take treasure from this cave!"_

"_Oh yeah?" Milah sneered at Josephine. "What are you gonna do to stop us?"_

_Josephine snapped her fingers. "Peter Pan."_

_In a puff of red smoke, Peter was teleported inside Skull Rock._

_Josephine looked directly into Pan's eyes. She spoke to him in a hypnotic tone of voice. "Kill the other woman, Peter Pan. Rip her heart out and crush it."_

_Josephine also has the power of hypnosis. Her power of hypnosis wears off once she taps the hypnotized person on the shoulder._

_In a trance, Pan walked right up to Milah and tore out her heart. He crushed her heart, thus killing her. _

"_NO!" Killian yelled._

_A sadistic smile formed on Josephine's lips. "There's more where that came from."_

_Josephine looked at Pan. "Peter Pan, duel Killian Jones."_

_Peter took his sword from its sheath. Killian followed his lead. The two dueled each other. Pan cut off Killian's hand with his sword. It fell to the cave floor._

_Josephine went to a golden treasure chest and opened it. She took out a metal hook and a sling. She had found those items at the bottom of the ocean and she thought they might come in handy one day, so she took them to Skull Rock._

"_Here's something to replace your severed hand, pirate." Josephine sneered at Killian. She latched the sling onto Killian's injured hand attached the metal hook to the end of the sling._

"_You will now be known as Captain Hook." Josephine said to the pirate. _

_Josephine's eyes turned red and an angry expression was on her face. She made one of her hands into a fist and raised her hand as high as she could. "I banish the pirate Captain Hook, formerly known as Killian Jones, from this island!"_

_Thunder appeared in the sky, as well as a tornado. The tornado swept Hook up and he disappeared. He was taken to the Jolly Roger._

"_Where did our captain go?!" One of the crew members exclaimed._

"_The tornado took him to the Jolly Roger." Josephine said._

"_Do we have your permission to leave?" Smee asked Josephine. "We do not wish to be without our captain."_

"_Yes, you have my permission to leave." Josephine replied. "NEVER return to Neverland again!"_

_Smee nodded fearfully, and returned to the Jolly Roger with the rest of the crew._

_Josephine tapped Pan on the shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. "I saved your treasure from pirates."_

"_Thank you." Peter said. "Do I owe you anything for this?"_

"_No, but I do have a request." Josephine said. "Make sure that Wendy remains here. I want Tinkerbell to have a female friend."_

_A small smile found its way upon Pan's face. "I can't bring her back to London unless I have your permission, so that request was kinda useless."_

"_I suppose you're right." Josephine said. "I have a new request: do not bring any more treasure to Skull Rock. The cave is getting WAY too full."_

"_I promise not to bring any more treasure to Skull Rock." Pan promised._

"_Good boy." Josephine said. _

**A/N: Do you guys remember me mentioning Hook and Pan's duel in the story Survivors Of The Curse? Well, this chapter gave you some details about the duel. Please review!**


	5. Rapunzel's Past (part 2)

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter. It is told from the third person point of view, and is written in italics.**

Chapter 6: Rapunzel's Past (part 2)

_Flynn Rider, the wanted criminal, stole the lovely golden crown of the lost princess. The guards chased him through the forest and eventually, he stumbled across Rapunzel's tower._

_Rapunzel knocked him unconscious, hid him, and took the tiara. She asked Gothel for a special paint, the ingredients for which required three days of travel. She left and Rapunzel told Flynn that she would give him the tiara back if he took her to see the lights._

_While on the route, Flynn took Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling Inn, which was full of thugs, in hopes of scaring her into giving up her quest. The thugs were charmed by Rapunzel, because she encouraged them to follow their dreams._

_Gothel returned early to the tower and found the tiara. She teamed up with Flynn's former accomplices to get Rapunzel back and get revenge on Flynn._

_Castle guards invaded the tavern and chased Flynn and Rapunzel to a dam, which collapsed. They became trapped in a flooding cave. Believing he was about to die, Flynn told Rapunzel his real name: Eugene Fitzherbert._

_Rapunzel told Flynn her hair glows when she sings, then she realized they could use the light from her hair to find a way out. She used her magic hair to heal Flynn's injured hand._

_When Flynn went to gather firewood, Gothel found Rapunzel. She brought her back to the tower, and Flynn's former accomplices brought him to the castle in Corona, and he was sentenced to death by hanging._

_Just as Flynn was about to be killed, Rapunzel found out that she was the lost princess of Corona, and that she was kidnapped by Gothel. Eventually, Flynn was hanged for his crimes in front of all of Corona, including the king and queen._

_~Line break~_

_Seemingly without thinking, Gothel told Rapunzel about Flynn's death._

"_You had something to do with it, didn't you?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Wait, never mind, OF COURSE YOU DID!"_

"_You are a heartless bitch." Rapunzel spat at Gothel. "And I will NEVER let you use my hair again!"_

_With all her strength, Rapunzel pushed Gothel towards the window, and she pushed her out of the window. Gothel ended up dying. She exploded in a pile of dust on the ground. All that was left of her was her black travelling cloak._

_Rapunzel collapsed on the floor, crying about Flynn's death and about the fact that she had just killed someone. She didn't know what had come over her. She was no murderer. How could she just kill someone in cold blood?!_

_When she stopped crying, Rapunzel left the tower and reunited with her parents._

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Henry's Question

Chapter 6: Henry's Question

Third Person POV

Emma, Regina, and Henry were sitting at a table in_ Granny's Diner_. Snow and Charming were also at the table.

″I have great news!″ Snow exclaimed. ″Charming and I are expecting a baby!″

Emma smiled at her mother and father. ″I'm happy for you two.″

″I have a question.″ Henry said. ″What is the Enchanted Forest like?″

This piqued Regina's curiosity. ″Why do you ask?″

″I am really interested in going there.″ Henry said. ″I have had an interest in visiting that place since I read the book Snow gave me for the first time.″

″It is a wonderful place, Henry.″ Regina said. ″Unfortunately, going there comes with a price: any trace of Storybrooke existing must be erased, which means that some of the citizens of this town will have the memories given to them while they were cursed altered.″

″What will happen if people stay in Storybrooke while the town's existence is being erased?″ Snow asked in concern.

″They will die.″ Regina replied.

″Can you convince the town to go back to the Enchanted Forest?″ Henry pleaded Regina. ″I REALLY wanna go.″

″Of course, Henry.″ Regina said. ″Anything for you.″

~Line break~

Regina, Emma, Henry, David, and Snow had gotten everyone in the town to gather at _Granny's Diner_.

Regina got everyone's attention. ″People of Storybrooke, Henry has convinced me, Emma Charming, and Snow to go back to the Enchanted Forest! In order for that to happen, I have to use my magic to erase any trace of this town's existence. Unless you want to get killed, I highly suggest you pack up your valuable items and meet back here in one hour.″

″Any questions?″ Emma asked.

Hook raised his hand. ″Am I correct to assume that you want me to take people to the Enchanted Forest in my ship?″

″That's kind of a no brainer.″ Regina said to Hook. She turned to the other citizens. ″Instead of meeting back here, we will all meet at the dock! Get going, people!″

Everyone left the diner.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Goodbye, Storybrooke

_**I'm going away, I'm going away.**_

_**~Walter Hawkins, I'm Going Away**_

Chapter 7: Goodbye, Storybrooke

Rapunzel`s POV

I searched through my closet, trying to figure out what was important enough to bring to the Enchanted Forest.

My suitcase was a no brainer. Clothes were a no brainer. There was a store in Storybrooke that sold shoes and clothes that looked like what people would wear back in the Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, and Neverland. I had stocked up on a lot of those shoes and clothes, and so had Peter. A lot of the town citizens had also stocked up on a lot of those shoes and clothes.

I packed so many Enchanted Forest-like clothes and shoes in my suitcase that there was no room for my Storybrooke clothes and shoes.

Peter turned to me. ″Ready to go, sweetheart?″

I nodded my head. ″Yes. I am.″

Third Person POV

_**At Regina and Emma's house…**_

Henry decided not to pack his book _Once Upon A Time_. Who needed to read about the Enchanted Forest when you were actually GOING there?!

_**In Regina's top secret spot (where she keeps her magical things)…**_

Regina took a vial of pink powder off a shelf. The pink powder would undo the curse that created Storybrooke. She had created the pink powder in case she ever wanted to undo the curse; in case she would have a change of heart. She was no longer the Evil Queen…so of course, she DID have a change of heart. Her heart changed after she realized she was in love with Emma.

Today, she would be undoing the curse.

_**At Mr. Gold's shop…**_

Mr. Gold packed everything he owned. Not a single item was left in his shop. Everything was packed away. He had so many suitcases that he had to put his things on a luggage cart. To answer your question…yes, Mr. Gold has a luggage cart. It is not overly new, but it works. It is not overly old, either.

Clasped in his hand was a vial of magic powder to power the Jolly Roger. Hook did not have any magic. He would need some.

_**At the dock…**_

Regina got everyone's attention. ″Before I undo the curse, there is something I must say. The undoing of the curse will erase everyone's memory of the curse ever being casted, and will alter our memories of what happened before the curse was casted. And, most importantly, I am sorry for becoming the Evil Queen in the first place.″

″We forgive you, Regina.″ Snow gave her former nemesis a small smile. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

″I am genuinely glad you forgive me.″ Regina said to the other town citizens.

Gold tossed Hook the capsule full of magic. ″Here's some magic to power the ship. It will only last us from here to the Enchanted Forest.″

Hook walked to the front of the ship and yelled ″to the Enchanted Forest″ before pouring the magic green powder on the steering wheel.

~Line break~

Regina's POV

The Jolly Roger was now up in the air and headed towards the Enchanted Forest. I opened the vial of magic pink powder and poured it on the ground. Any trace of the existence of the town of Storybrooke disappeared, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Alternate Memories

**A/N: Nothing important to the plot will happen in this chapter. This chapter is a filler chapter. The plot will continue in the next chapter.**

Chapter 8: Alternate Memories

_**Snow White's alternate memory- the birth of Emma**_

The first thing Snow White did after she married Prince David, otherwise known as Prince Charming, was throw the Evil Queen in jail.

Now, Snow was in labour. She squeezed David's hand tightly and eventually, a blonde baby girl was born. The baby girl was named Emma.

_**Philip and Mulan's alternate memory- Aurora wakes up **_

Prince Philip had finally found his true love. She was imprisoned in the castle of Maleficent. With the help of Mulan, Philip killed Maleficent (while she was a dragon) and woke the lovely princess Aurora up with a kiss.

″I knew you would find me.″ Aurora smiled at Philip and kissed him once more before leaving the castle of Maleficent.

_**The Dark One's alternate memory- Belle**_

The Dark One no longer cared about Milah leaving him for the pirate Killian Jones, and about Baelfire leaving him. He had found love with a woman named Belle. She was the only one to ever see the good in him.

_**Peter Pan's alternate memory- meeting Baelfire**_

Neverland was filled with magic. The magic of the land prevented aging. Nobody on the island knew their exact age…they just knew that they were a child, and adult, or a teenager.

Peter Pan was a teenager. He was 14 years old. So were Tinkerbell the fairy, Brandon the lost boy, and Felix the lost boy.

Tinkerbell used to be a fairy. After attempting to intervene in a human's love life (which is considered a crime in the eyes of the head of the fairies, the Blue Fairy), she got her wings taken away and was banished from the Enchanted Forest. The Blue Fairy sent her to Neverland.

Right now, it was night time, and Tinkerbell was looking the unconscious figure that had crashed on the shores of Neverland. The figure was a boy. He was wearing night clothes.

Tinkerbell suspected that Peter had something to do with this and went to the camp of the Lost Boys. They were dancing around a campfire, completely oblivious of her presence. Tinkerbell whistled, thus getting their attention.

"Hello Tinkerbell." Peter said. "Would you care to join us?"

"No." Tinkerbell snapped. "What I WOULD LIKE is for you to come to the beach with me. You have some explaining to do."

Peter got up from the tree stump he was sitting on. "I'll be right back, boys. Do not continue the dancing until I get back, okay?"

Pan followed Tinkerbell to the beach.

"Explain him." Tinkerbell gestured to the boy.

"He wanted to come with me to Neverland." Pan said. "You know me, Tinkerbell…I have a soft spot when it comes to children. I was not going to deny him of his wish."

"You're pushing your luck, bringing ANOTHER human to Neverland." Tinkerbell said to Pan. "Josephine was not pleased about you bringing the Lost Boys here, but you persuaded her to let them stay. Somehow I doubt you'll be able to persuade her once more."

Pan's response to that statement was "well, then we'll just have to try out best to keep his existence a secret."

The boy's eyes opened. "Keep whose existence a secret?"

"Yours." Pan said. "What's your name, boy?"

"Baelfire." The boy said. "I prefer to be called Bae."

"All right, Bae, come with me." Pan led Bae back to the camp of the Lost Boys. Tinkerbell went to her tree house.

_**Josephine's alternate memory- Captain Hook comes to Neverland**_

Right now, it was night time, and Tinkerbell was looking the unconscious figures that had crashed on the shores of Neverland. There were two boys and one girl, and they were donned in night clothes. The girl was obviously older than the boys.

Tinkerbell suspected that Peter had something to do with this and went to the camp of the Lost Boys. "PETER, WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THREE MORE HUMANS TO NEVERLAND?!"

"They wanted to come here; same as Bae." Pan said. "I was not going to deny them of their wishes."

Tinkerbell massaged her temples. "Oi vey…"

"Peter, you have GOT to stop bringing humans to Neverland!" Tinkerbell exclaimed.

A black haired figure emerged from the water. Her hair was down, and it was wet. Every single strand of her hair was slicked back. The figure had on a floor length aquamarine colored dress with long sleeves made of very thin fabric. The sleeves were see-through, but the rest of the dress wasn't. The shimmer of the fabric was water-like in texture. The skirt of the dress was long in the front and short in the back, and it flowed behind the figure as she walked out of the ocean and onto the sand. She was barefoot.

"Tinkerbell is right about that, Peter." The figure said. Peter had just noticed who the figure was: Josephine. When mermaids come out of the water, they grow legs and their tails transform into a dress styled like the dress Josephine had on.

"I have been keeping a close eye on the island from the ocean." Josephine said. "You have been bringing humans to Neverland. You know that is against the rules, Peter."

"I have no choice but to punish you." Josephine slung the boy over her shoulders, walked knee deep in the water, and put Pan's head underneath the water. Ocean water quickly filled Pan's lungs.

"Stop, please!" A rather helpless Pan exclaimed from under the water.

Josephine brought Pan's head up from underneath the water. Pan gasped for breath.

A sadistic smile formed on Josephine's lips. "I rather enjoyed that."

"The Lost Boys said that attempting to drown teenage boys is your favorite thing to do." Pan said. His breathing had returned to normal; he was no longer gasping for breath. "They were right."

"I only attempt to drown teenage boys for fun when I'm incredibly bored." Josephine said. "I mostly use drowning as a form of punishment."

_**Rapunzel`s alternate memory- a new relationship**_

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell to Earth and became a golden flower filled with incredibly strong healing properties. An old enchantress named Gothel discovered the flower and horded its healing ability to keep her young for hundreds of years. Centuries later, the pregnant queen of the kingdom of Corona fell deathly ill, leading the king to seek out the legendary mystical plant. Despite Gothel's efforts to hide it, the flower was found, uprooted, and boiled into medicine for the queen, which healed her. A baby princess was born with hair that possessed healing properties.

Gothel, wanting to reclaim her immortality and youth, broke into the royal nursery to cut a lock of the princess's hair, only to discover that doing so caused it to lose its magic. She kidnapped the princess and raised her as her own in an isolated tower. She named the princess Rapunzel. The king and queen honored their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year in hopes that one day, their lost princess would return.

For her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel asked Gothel for permission to go outside the tower to see the source of the annual floating lights, but Gothel refused and said that the outside world was full of dangers.

Flynn Rider, the wanted criminal, stole the lovely golden crown of the lost princess. The guards chased him through the forest and eventually, he stumbled across Rapunzel's tower.

Rapunzel knocked him unconscious, hid him, and took the tiara. She asked Gothel for a special paint, the ingredients for which required three days of travel. She left and Rapunzel told Flynn that she would give him the tiara back if he took her to see the lights.

While on the route, Flynn took Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling Inn, which was full of thugs, in hopes of scaring her into giving up her quest. The thugs were charmed by Rapunzel, because she encouraged them to follow their dreams.

Gothel returned early to the tower and found the tiara. She teamed up with Flynn's former accomplices to get Rapunzel back and get revenge on Flynn.

Castle guards invaded the tavern and chased Flynn and Rapunzel to a dam, which collapsed. They became trapped in a flooding cave. Believing he was about to die, Flynn told Rapunzel his real name: Eugene Fitzherbert.

Rapunzel told Flynn her hair glows when she sings, then she realized they could use the light from her hair to find a way out. She used her magic hair to heal Flynn's injured hand.

When Flynn went to gather firewood, Gothel found Rapunzel. She brought her back to the tower, and Flynn's former accomplices brought him to the castle in Corona, and he was sentenced to death by hanging.

Just as Flynn was about to be killed, Rapunzel found out that she was the lost princess of Corona, and that she was kidnapped by Gothel. Eventually, Flynn was hanged for his crimes in front of all of Corona, including the king and queen.

~Line break~

Seemingly without thinking, Gothel told Rapunzel about Flynn's death.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Wait, never mind, OF COURSE YOU DID!"

"You are a heartless bitch." Rapunzel spat at Gothel. "And I will NEVER let you use my hair again!"

With all her strength, Rapunzel pushed Gothel towards the window, and she pushed her out of the window. Gothel ended up dying. She exploded in a pile of dust on the ground. All that was left of her was her black travelling cloak.

Rapunzel collapsed on the floor, crying about Flynn's death and about the fact that she had just killed someone. She didn't know what had come over her. She was no murderer. How could she just kill someone in cold blood?!

When she stopped crying, Rapunzel cleaned the tower from top to bottom.

~Line break~

Other than Slightly, Peter was the only teen in Neverland without a significant other. He decided to change that. With permission from Josephine, he left Neverland (by flying, using some of Tinkerbell's pixie dust) and went to a place called the Enchanted Forest. The others went with him.

Peter stumbled across the tower where Rapunzel lived, and in a matter of days, they fell in love. He returned her to her home, the kingdom of Corona. After their short reuniting, the king and queen died of unknown causes. Rapunzel begged Peter to stay with her in the castle, and he did. The others returned to Neverland. Felix became the new leader of the lost boys.

_**David's alternate memory- The Evil Queen is no more**_

By some miracle, no one in the Enchanted Forest had aged after Emma had become an adult. Peter, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Wendy, and the lost boys remained eighteen years old. David, Snow, Red,

Adult Emma had fallen in love with the Evil Queen after she had a change of heart and stopped being evil. Emma pleaded her parents to let the woman she loved out of the dungeon so that they could get married. Snow White and David agreed, and the couple got married. They knew they would not be able to naturally conceive a child, so they went to the Blue Fairy and she used her magic to make Emma pregnant.

_**Red's alternate memory- a new relationship**_

Hook had returned to the Enchanted Forest. In a matter of days, he got close to Red (much to the dismay of Granny). They formed an everlasting romantic relationship.

_**Regina's alternate memory- the birth of Henry**_

Emma was in labour. She squeezed her wife's hand tightly and eventually, a baby boy was born. The baby was named Henry.

**A/N: Even though nothing important to the plot happened in this chapters, reviews are still greatly appreciated!**


	9. The Enchanted Forest (part 1)

_**And I can't wait no more, oh no.**__**  
**__**Let's have a baby.**_

_**~Prince, Let's Have A Baby.**_

Chapter 9: The Enchanted Forest (part 1)

Third Person POV

Granny had died a week ago, and the cabin she and Red lived in now belonged to Red and Hook.

Hook and Red had gotten engaged a month after Granny died, and they were ready to try for a baby. Most couples waited until after the wedding to have kids, but Red and Hook couldn't wait any longer.

Red unbuttoned Hook's leather coat and then his shirt, leaving him shirtless. She threw the shirt and leather coat to the side and Hook used his metal hook to unclasp her bra. He took off the contraption that held the hook to ensure that he would not hurt his beloved werewolf woman.

Hook guided Ruby to the bed. The two of them sat down on it. Ruby had her legs wrapped around her husband's waist while he scooted closer to her. He began kissing her neck and Ruby let out a low, wolf-like growl. ″Hook, I'm ready.″

Hook stopped kissing Ruby and pushed her down on the bed, and then he crushed his lips to hers. Somewhere in between all of this, moans escaped their mouths, more passionate kissing happened, and all of Ruby`s clothes and undergarments and Hook's underwear ended up on the floor. They whispered each other's names and they showed each other how much they loved one another.

A few weeks later, the Blue Fairy visited the couple and informed them of a pregnancy.

~Line break~

Aurora was pregnant with her husband Philip's baby, and she was now a queen. She could not be any happier. She was so happy that she made her way to the cabin Mulan had recently took up residence in and told her the news. Mulan was happy for her two friends.

Mulan was part of King David's army. His wife was pregnant with a second child. The army of King David would do small things for him, like killing animals for food and bringing them back to his castle. There was no need for military tasks because the threat of the Evil Queen was gone. So his ″army″ were more like servants. Not that Mulan minded…she lived to serve others.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. The Enchanted Forest (part 2)

_**How'd I**__**get so lucky?**_

_**~David Myles, Simple Pleasures**_

Chapter 10: The Enchanted Forest (part 2)

Third Person POV

_**In the castle of Queen Emma…**_

The Enchanted Forest was full of kingdoms. Emma ruled one of the kingdoms. She lived in a grand castle with her wife, Regina, and her son, Henry.

It just so happened that Henry was asleep and Emma was horny. She had no clue why she was horny…she just knew she was. She was lying in bed with Regina, who was asleep. In an attempt to wake her up, Emma tapped her shoulder. "Regina, wake up."

Regina opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm horny." Emma confessed. She unbuttoned her night gown and got on top of her. She began kissing Regina's neck. Moans escaped their mouths as they passionately kissed. Emma abandoned her own nightgown and spent the rest of the night satisfying her…needs.

_**In the castle of Queen Rapunzel…**_

Peter was lying in bed awake, and Rapunzel was asleep. Pan stroked Rapunzel's seventy feet of blonde hair as she slept.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered to himself. "First I was in Neverland with no one but Tink to talk to, and occasionally Josephine…when she was in the mood to be nice, then the lost boys showed up and I had friends…and now I'm a king and the most beautiful girl in the world loves me."

"I guess this is the universe's way of rewarding me for being a good person, and making up for the loss of my parents." Pan whispered to himself. He snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

~Line break~

Everyone was living their happily ever after, just like they'd always dreamed.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
